


Manhunter (HIATUS)

by definitelymaybenot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Isabel and Farlan and Levi are Siblings, Kenny and Kuchel ain't related at all, Kenny wants to kill Levi, Married Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa is Eren & Levi's daughter, Uri Reiss is Levi's father and Kuchel is Levi's mother, Zeke is a serial killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelymaybenot/pseuds/definitelymaybenot
Summary: "It's just you and me now, Sport..."Enter the mind of a serial killerYou might not return





	1. Going Back: MP Criminal Profiler Levi, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think there's been a lot of bullshit about the way I think..."
> 
> Meet retired MP Criminal Profiler Levi Ackerman

EREN & LEVI'S BEACH HOUSE

Retired Military Police Criminal Profiler Levi Ackerman sits on a bench with his former boss Erwin Smith while his wife Eren, their daugther Mikasa, his sister Isabel and his brother Farlan, are playing in the sand.

"We should have talked at the boatyard, you don't have to talk about it here..."

Erwin spoke up but was interrupted by Levi.

"Tch, I'm not falling all over myself to talk about it much of anywhere, Erwin."

Erwin nods in understanding then raises a cup of Earl Grey Black Tea that Levi made and resumed what he was saying.

"How much do you know?"

"Not much."

"They get newspapers, radio and TV, stuff like that down here?"

"Sure."

Erwin took a slip of Levi's Earl Grey Black Tea while Levi breathed in smoke from a cancer stick.

Erwin smacked his lips while Levi threw his cancer stick in the sand, Erwin then, once again, resumed.

"...The one in Stohess was in the papers a month ago. Second one in Trost was all over TV. You ever thought about givin' me a call?"

"No."

Levi answered bluntly, straight and simple.

Erwin raised his eyebrow and looked at Levi.

"Why not?"

Levi picked up his cup by the rim and took a sip.

"You already have the best lab and you got Mike, he was the second best Profiler, second only to me."

"Yeah? Well I have you down here fixing motorboats."

"Hey! I quit, remember? I wouldn't be much use to you anyway."

"Huh? Last two we had like this, you caught."

"Three years ago. By doing that, the first one sent a hitman to kill me, and the second one... Stabbed me in the abdomen and I almost died, Eren was scared, that's when I realized how much danger I was putting myself and my family in, besides, I was doing the same thing you and Hanji and the rest of you guys at the lab are doing."

"Not entirely true, Levi. It's the way you think."

"I think there's been a lot of bullshit about the way I think. That's why we came down here, to get away from all that."

"You look alright-"

"I am... All right?"

"Sure Levi, just think about it okay?"

"See 'ya too Erwin."

"Levi?"

Levi and Erwin stood up, shaking hands, after that Levi began shaking his head before letting out a long breath.

"Okay, I'll think about."

Erwin's face brighten, he turned on his heel, back facing Levi.

"Thank you Levi."

"Tch."

Erwin walked off to his car while Eren came over to Levi while Isabel and Farlan watched Mikasa.

"What did Erwin want, honey?"

Levi looked up and smiled, he walked over to Eren and wrapped his arms around her.

"Just to talk."

Levi kissed Eren on the head and hugged her, the two looked over at their daughter, playing tag with her Aunt and Uncle.

The two looked at each other and kissed.

"I love you, Levi."

"I love you too, Eren."


	2. The Beast Strikes: MP Criminal Profiler Levi, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The worst punishment you can give a human being, is for said human to keep living..."
> 
> The Beast Strikes Again

It was a dark night on the streets of Mitras.

Ymir was walking to her girlfriend's house, unaware that a man was following her.

"Yeah babe, I'm about there... I'm sure your pussy is still going to be wet... Sure it is... At least now it is... Alright... Love you."

Ymir carried on, unaware she was just about to be The Beast's victim.

A sudden tap on the shoulder made Ymir jump, and when Ymir gets scared... She gets angry.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE FUCK AR-"

Ymir stared at the mysterious man wearing a Ape mask.

It wasn't until' Ymir saw a shining object covered with blood to her right view, the man held the blade backwards, creating a more powerful and deadly slash across Ymir's neck.

She stumbled backwards, her hand trying to cover the running blood pouring out her neck, she looked terrified when the man put on a hospital glove.

"The worst punishment you can give a human being, is for said human to keep living, I'm doing you a favor."

He pushed Ymir on the ground, rolled her over onto her stomach, Ymir wanted to scream for help, but couldn't, a million questions went through her mind, she came to the conclusion, that she was going to be raped, but that changed when her killer spoke up.

"I'm not going to rape you, if that's what you think, I'm going to help, they say apply pressure to the wound."

The killer wrapped his gloved hand around Ymir's neck, and squeezed, causing more blood to flow out.

"Oops, I forgot that I don't have a bandage wrap on me, silly me."

He squeezed even harder, whatever blood remained came pouring out faster, Ymir was seeing black, tears ran down her face, she was going to die, but worse... She was going to leave Historia in this cruel world, alone.

"Don't cry, you should be glad, a great man once said, "Death is a million times preferable than ten more days of this life." End quote, that man was Jim Jones, he committed mass genocide by giving his followers poisoned grape Kool-Aid, he killed the children first, then the older ones, while they suffered slow and painful deaths, he took the easy way out, blowing his brains out, what a grea- Hey! Are you still awake?"

He looked down at a lifeless Ymir, she died sometime during his "speech".

"Tsk, rude shit."

He took a switchblade and carved a x_x on her back, his symbol he makes to mark his victims.

He stood up and walked away, throwing away his mask.

Ymir's blood ran down the drain as it began to rain.

_________________________________

Eren was cooking breakfast for Levi & Mikasa, Levi was getting Mikasa ready for school, then the phone went off.

"I got it honey, little one tie your shoes like an big girl."

"Yes daddy!"

Levi couldn't help but smile, his daughter was growing up too fast.

He picked up the phone and began to talk.

"Hello?... Oh, what is it Dad?.... What?..."

"What's wrong honey?"

Mikasa peeped around the corner.

"Daddy?"

"You're fuckin' with me Dad... Right?... shit... No..."

He hung up the phone and rushed to the living room, Mikasa went to her room to get her bag of peanuts, Eren began to worry, she knew something was wrong.

"Levi?"

"No no no no no no"

"Levi?"

Levi picked up the remote to the TV, "Regular Show" was playing, so he switched it to the news.

Levi's eyes widen and his jaw dropped, Eren covered her mouth, tears threatening to spill out.

"Daddy? Mommy?"

Mikasa asked.

The two were still shocked from what they saw on the news.

Ymir was dead, and Historia, Levi's beloved cousin and Eren's close friend.

Committed suicide.

_________________________________

Erwin's office phone went off, he reaches for his office phone, he picks it up and answers.

"Hello? This is Military Police Agent Erwin Smith speaking... Levi?... Oh that's great!... Sorry... What's the favor?... Lev-... O-okay... I'll have Moblit find his location... See 'ya tomorrow."

Erwin sighed and hung up, he typed in another number.

After a few rings Agent Berner picks up the phone.

"Agent Berner this is Agent Smith... I need you to do me a favor... I want you to find somebody... I need you to find where they are currently holding..."

Erwin sits back and takes a deep breath, then breathes out.

"...Dr. Kenny Akkamann..."


	3. No Regrets: MP Criminal Profiler Levi, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You just made a choice with many regrets..."
> 
> Levi and Kenny's sudden meeting.

BEACH HOUSE

Messed up sheets, heavy panting, breathing heavily, Levi & Eren had just got done making love.

It's been 3 weeks since Ymir & Historia's deaths, painful as it was, life goes on.

Mikasa stayed the night at her friend's house, since it was Friday, Levi & Eren allowed her, as it allowed them to have some free time as well.

"I still can't believe you're doing this."

"I'm sorry Eren, but this bastard killed my cousin's girlfriend, I loved Historia, she was just like my sister, and this "Beast", practically took her away from this life."

"I understand Levi, but the other part-"

"I'll be fine."

Levi smiles at Eren, making her smile.

"You're open and easy now, Levi... It took you a lot of work to get there."

"We have it good, don't we?"

"We have it great. But all the things that happened to you before make you... Well you know... That."

"If I went back, I'd only look at evidence. He'd never see me or know my name. If we found him, the police would take him down. Not me."

"Why? Why would you want to see him? After all he's done."

Levi sighs and tightens his grip on Eren.

"I feel like he can help-"

"Levi Ackerman! Surely you can't be serious?!"

"I am serious... And don't call me Shirley"

"This isn't exactly the right time to be making jokes Levi."

"Sorry, Eren... Just understand, please."

Eren shakes her head then sighs.

"Okay, just... Don't think with that... Old mind of yours."

Levi smiles at her, then the two get in comfortable sleeping positions before falling asleep.

ORVUD CITY, 3 YEARS AGO

A young Levi rings the bell to someone's "mansion".

His doesn't have his signature sleepless eye bags... Yet.

Then someone answers the door.

A very tall and slim man, wearing a white button-up shirt, black casual pants, black shoes, he also seemed to be wearing a black bowler hat.

The man smiles at young Levi.

"Special Agent Levi? What an unexpected visit."

"Sorry to bother you again, Doctor, I know it's late."

"No bother, we're both night owls, I think. Come in, let me take your coat."

Levi walked in, handing his green jacket to the man, now Levi had a simple white button-up shirt, black pants and black work boots with a Military Police First Interior Squad Anti-Human Vertical harness.

When the man shuts the door, a sign on his door reads, "Kenny Akkamann, M.D./Psychiatric Consultations."

Levi walks around Doctor Kenny's studies, fine art everywhere, and the place is very well organized.

Kenny walks in and sits his hat on a table and walks over to his desk after glancing at Levi.

"You look tired Levi. You ought to get some sleep."

Kenny looked at Levi with a concerned face, then he caught a glimpse of Levi's Anti-Human Vertical Maneuvering Equipment, his guns and hook shooter were unloaded and stuck in his side.

"Tch, I'll sleep when this shitty brat is behind bars."

"You're part of the First Interior Squad, your division is the three-hundred man "Anti-Personnel Control Squad". No one expects you to catch him all by yourself."

Levi drops into a chair. Kenny, who's been waiting politely, sits behind his desk. Levi leans forward urgently. Despite his weariness, his face is alive with fierce excitement.

"We've been on the wrong track this whole time, Doctor. You and I. Our whole profile is wrong."

Kenny is very still; there is not a flicker of emotion; he just watches Levi, like someone studying an insect.

Levi resumed what he was saying.

"We've been looking for somebody with a crazy grudge. Some kind of anatomical knowledge, decertified doctors, med school dropouts, laid-off mortuary workers-"

Kenny interrupts Levi at this point.

"From the precision of the cuts, yes. And his choice of... Souvenirs."

"But that's where we're off target. He's not just slicing people's throats just to collect their body parts."

"Then why keep them?"

"He's not keeping them and he's not selling them. He's EATING them."

Kenny just watches and listens.

"We were at Eren's parents' for New Year's. Her dad was showing Mikasa how to carve a roasted chicken. And he said to my daughter, "The tenderest part of a chicken is the oysters, here, on either side of the back." I'd never heard that expression before. "Oysters."

Silence.

"I had a sudden flash of the third victim, Alma Lenz. She had her throat slit and was missing flesh from her back. And then it hit me... Liver. Kidneys. Tongue. Thymus. Every single victim lost some body part used in cooking."

Everything is very quiet in the room. After a moment's consideration. Akkamann, slowly leans forward on his desk.

He gently touches the Venetian stiletto, and lines it up with his blotter.

"Have you shared this with the First Interior Squad, Levi?"

"I needed to see you first. But I'm right. I know I'm right. Somehow I'm starting to be able to think like this brat."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"It's unpleasant. It frightens me a little."

"Why?"

Levi signs.

"It's not scientific, it's emotional."

"Fascinating. I'd always suspected as much. You're an sideteker."

Levi looks up at Kenny, confused, Kenny holds his hand up, signaling Levi to be quiet while he finishes what he's going to say.

"Somone with a remarkable visual memory. Combined, in your case, with pure empathy. That's quite rare... How I'd love to get you on my couch."

"Tch, I'm not psychic, Doctor."

"Right. By the way it's getting awfully late, if it helps I'll clear some time on my schedule and we'll talk about it in the morning, okay Levi?"

Levi hesitates, then nods wearily. Kenny smiles.

"You rest here then. I'll get your coat. Won't be a trick."

Kenny walks out.

After a moment Levi rises, he stretches his back. As he waits, he turns, glancing idly around. Something on a shelf catches his eye. So he moves closer to get a better view.

A Dogon tribal mask, features contorted in rage or pain.

Levi is a bit disturbed. Not his idea of art. His gaze wanders... Until'...

He sees a book with a bookmark in one particular page next to the Dogon tribal mask.

Levi picks up the old and worn out book.

"Tch"

Levi then notices how dusty and filthy the book is, but he opens to the page marked.

The marked page is a recipe titled, "Fantaisie de Ris de Veau". Beside it, which someone has written the word "Sweetbreads".

Levi stares at it.

SWEETBREADS

Just the single word, inked in a fine, elegant hand.

Levi's eyes widen in a horrified leap of understanding.

He drops the book and slides his hand around the handle grip of his maneuver gear. 

He reaches down to his left thigh where his bullet projectiles are, Levi loads one and turns around then...

Gets stabbed in the abdomen, a Venetian stiletto held by none other than... Kenny Akkamann.

Kenny grabs Levi's left hand and ejects the bullet projectile, as soon as the projectile hits the ground. Kenny throws Levi on the floor.

"You just made a choice with many regrets, in a moment you'll begin to be light-headed. Then drowsy. Don't resist. It's so gentle. Like slipping into a warm bath..."

Kenny then makes a grunt sound. Blood splatters on the floor.

Kenny looks down and sees that Levi has shot a hook from his right hand. The hook penetrated straight into Kenny's abdomen.

Levi retracts the hook, causing more damage to Kenny. While Kenny is backing up, Levi loads another bullet projectile, then fires.

Kenny is hit by the bullet, piercing into his chest, causing him to fly backwards. Blood splatters on the books behind Kenny before his body hits the book shelf, knocking some books off as well.

As the empty projectile hits the floor, making a clinging sound. Levi gets up, holding his spilling guts in, he keeps walking but is stumbling as his head is going in and out of reality.

Levi makes it to a window and opens it. He takes out a flare gun and fires a red flare.

After that, he hears the sound of gas coming from Omni-Directional Mobility Gears and Anti-Human Vertical Maneuvering Equipments in the distance.

Levi stumbles backwards before he falls over, his vision going in and out. Then finally he sees nothing but... Black.

PRESENT TIME

Levi wakes up suddenly, breathing hard and sweaty. Because of this, he wakes Eren up.

When Eren fully awakes, she pulls Levi back down and pulls him close. So he can calm down.

The two hold onto each other as the sun rises above the ocean.


End file.
